Plan B
by Lavoyd Nyx
Summary: Should Harry walk alone to defeat Lord voldemort or should he stay with the one he loves? But does Sirius even love him in the way he hopes? SLASH, M/M. Don't like, don't read. Reviews are appreciated.


Okay, I totally disregarded the fact that Dumbledore and Sirius died because they deserve to live. This is a SLASH(GAAAAY), don't like don't read. :) Enjoy.

* * *

The raindrops pelted harshly against the window, but the scarred forehead that rested on the cool glass took no notice of the bad weather. The window fogged up each time Harry breathed out and quickly disappears as he breathed back in. However, none of this distracted him from his thoughts.

Professor Dumbledore had left him at number twelve, Grimmauld Place a fortnight ago, thinking Harry would rather spend the rest of his summer with his godfather than the Dursleys. That was partially true. Only, the constant reminder of how Harry stupidly believed Voldemort had kidnapped Sirius into the Ministry 2 years ago was equally torturing. Fortunately, no one died. But Harry simply can't stand the thought of putting his godfather in danger the next time. Or anyone else that he loved.

There was also another reason why Harry would rather spend the summer with the Weasleys even though he loved Sirius. And that was because he loved Sirius. Not in a godson-godfather kind of way, but in a my-crotch-aches-every-time-I-look-at-you kind of way. He spent the last 2 weeks trying to hide his semi-hard erection away from the watchful quicksilver eyes and soothing the ache by visiting the toilet with every chance he had. At 17, it was hard to not be horny.

He loved his godfather very much, to the point that he would take a killing curse for him. He was willing to sacrifice his body, soul and love just to protect Sirius. He was willing to leave without a word and isolate himself from the wizarding world to put Sirius out of harm's way. He was willing to hide his feelings for Sirius forever, so that Sirius will live on peacefully. Harry was beginning to think that Sirius was only taking care of him because James was his best friend and he couldn't let his friend down. He can't help but feel like a heavy, unwanted burden that Sirius carried around.

"Well, not to worry, Sirius. That's going to change tonight," Harry murmured to himself, as he stared back into his own reflection in the window. Harry glanced at his watch. 2.13AM. Time execute plan A. Not that Harry had a plan B, because his current plan was very simple. He took his haversack, which contained his necessities, and pulled the Invisibility Cloak over him. All he had to do now was creep downstairs and make his way to the door, without any noise. Then, Sirius will be free of responsibility. Harry's heart ached sorely at that thought, but he knew it was true. Sirius had been sighing far too often lately.

Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and walked carefully past Mrs Black portrait. He was about to pass the kitchen when he heard-

"Harry?"

_Fuck. I did _NOT_ expect him to be here._

"Come here, boy. Take off that cloak and put the bag down. Dumbledore warned me this might happen. I thought you would be smarter than that, Potter!"

Harry groaned inwardly.

_Seems like Dumbledore is always one step ahead of me…_

Reluctantly, Harry trudged towards the kitchen and took off his cloak. Mad-Eye Moody sat facing the kitchen door and opposite him, to Harry's surprise, was frowning Remus Lupin. Both of Moody's eyes were fixed on Harry as Lupin waved his wand and his Patronus erupted from it. It streaked towards the stairs. Lupin returned his attention to Harry, still frowning.

Harry fidgeted under the stares of the two men and fixated his attention on a spot on the floor. After what seemed like a century, Lupin finally let out a sigh and asked softly, "Why, Harry?"

"That's what I'd like to know too."

Harry gasped and whirled around. The surprised emerald eyes met with furious quicksilver ones. Harry quickly glanced away and stared at the same spot.

_So the Patronus was for Sirius, not Dumbledore… _

Sirius walked out of the kitchen door frame and towards Harry. Clutching the cloak tighter in his clammy hand, Harry willed himself to not breathe in too deeply. Sirius' scent always had an effect on him. Now that Sirius was near him, Harry stared at his shoes, not daring to face his godfather.

"I need to talk to Harry alone," said Sirius, slightly growling. He was still staring down at his godson.

Sirius muttered thanks as Moody grumpily walked past him. Lupin just patted him lightly on the shoulder and closed the kitchen door. Immediately, Sirius waved a silencing charm towards the door. Harry nervously gulped.

"What were you thinking? Going for a midnight stroll? Thinking of taking on Voldemort yourself? Don't you care-"

"Don't start with me about caring! I just had to leave!" retorted Harry, "You don't know what it's like to have nightmares EVERY NIGHT! You don't know what it's like to wake up in cold sweat, thinking when who will be gone next! You don't know what it's like to be the cause of everything BUT YOU CAN'T DO A FUCKING THING ABOUT IT! LEAVING WAS MY ONLY OPTION TO STOP THIS!"

"Harry…"Sirius' gaze soften as he spoke, "You're not the cause of everything. It's not your fault that-"

"YES IT IS! I KNOW IT IS! STOP LYING TO ME!" shouted Harry, as hot angry tears streamed down his face.

"We can work this out together, Harry love," said Sirius softly, he cupped the left side of Harry's face and wiped away the tears.

Harry angrily swatted his hand away, yet in his heart, longed for Sirius' comfort. Sirius grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard.

"You still have me, pup. I'm here for you."

"It's because you're here that I have to leave." _I don't want to put you in danger again…_

"Harry, staying here is better than leaving. If you left, you'll never know if someone was taken," reasoned Sirius.

"Anything is better than staying here," Harry whispered angrily. He didn't dare look at Sirius face, so he missed the pained expression that came across.

"I understand if you…hated me for forcing you to live here, but please und-"

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"I don't hate you."

"Then why did you have to leave, love?"

Silence filled the room. Sirius waited for a moment, then he asked again, more gently this time.

"Then why did you have t-"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND IT'S NOT IN A GODSON KIND OF WAY! I HAD TO LEAVE BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU! I DON'T WANT VOLDEMORT TO-"

Sirius' lips came down on his and his tongue delved in Harry's surprised open mouth. Harry was absolutely stunned. He just stood there with his eyes widened in shock as he let the older man ravaged his mouth. Only when he felt Sirius grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged downwards, he was jerked out of his trance and responded to Sirius' kiss with equal fervor. Sirius let out a growl of satisfaction when he felt Harry finally reacting to his kiss.

His tongue rubbed along Harry's, stroking it, exploring him with urgent need. He licked the roof of the younger man's mouth with the tip of his tongue, dragged it along his teeth and penetrated as far as he could. Harry shivered and moaned at his ministrations.

His hands went to the back of Sirius' neck and weaved through his hair, and Sirius lowered his arm, encircling his waist. His other arm slid down Harry's spine to the small of his back and pressed him closer.

With such an intimate positioning of their bodies, Harry felt his godfather's hard on instantly. The stark reality of their situation broke through the passion that robbed Harry of rational thought. Harry pulled back slightly and looked into the heated gaze of those quicksilver eyes.

"Does this mean that you love me too?" Harry asked nervously. He bit down on his lower lip as he waited for an answer. _Please say yes, I can't handle it if he's just playing with me…_

"Of course I do, pup! I know it's wrong, but fuck what the world thinks. Though Remus is gonna kill me now…" Sirius said, feigning worry.

Harry chuckled, but stopped as soon as he saw Sirius' expression changed.

"But Harry, I'm a bit old and…well…not whole. I don't want to restrict you… what I meant to say is, I'm alright if you want to stop this…" Sirius mumbled.

Harry smiled and silenced his worries with a kiss.

"Don't run away anymore. We're in this together. I can't bear it if I lose you too…" Sirius whispered in Harry's ear before nipping it.

Harry moaned and rubbed his lower part against Sirius' thigh, making his urgency apparent. The quicksilver eyes gleamed with lust and bit down slowly on the exposed neck. Both men made their way up to Sirius' bedroom clumsily, never breaking the passionate kisses. They did not even noticed that Lupin was staring incredulously at them as they slammed the door.

After many hours of cuddling, kissing, teasing, making love and eating meals stark naked, the couple finally rested on the musky sheets. Luckily for them, Moody and Lupin had long cleared the place and left the two alone. Using Padfoot's arm as a pillow, Harry stared up at his lover's beautiful face as the moonlight shone through the window.

"Siri…"

"Yes, pup?" mumbled Sirius, with his eyes closed.

"Nothing…" Harry whispered, "I love you."

The corners of Sirius' lips lifted and he whispered back, "Love you too, pup."

Soon, the breathing of Sirius became stable and Harry slowly untangled himself from him. Not daring to wake Sirius up, Harry quickly wrote on a piece of parchment and got dressed. He made his way to the kitchen to pick up his cloak and haversack before heading towards the door.

_I guessed this was plan B._

The front door of number twelve, Grimmauld Place opened and a faint 'pop' sound could be heard. Then everything went still before a deafening howl of agony resonated in the dead of the night.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I love you and for that I have to leave you. _

_Your always and forever,_

_Harry._


End file.
